Spiked Drinks
by Ada-Assassin
Summary: Vexen decides to create a new drink called Mood Drinks. Each has a new potion he has created. Every drink is charmed to change to your mood. When everyone gets a drink, they are affected differently. Sorry I am not good at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

Spiked Drinks

Starlix pov I got up for school as usual, but when I arrived Nixie and Demyx shoved a bottle with blue juice in my face. "Hey Starlix you have to try this drink, it is absolutley amazing" They yelled. "Actually guys I don't have to try anything" I shoved their hand aside, and went to go sit with Axel.

Zexion and Saxsha arrived blocking my path. "Starlix you need to try this new drink, it actually tastes pretty good" They said showing me a bottle with black juice in it. "This is fabulous" Marluxia yelled across the whole cafeteria spinnig, and waving a bottle with pink juice in it.

I sat down next to Axel. "Hey babe" I kissed him, and sat my bag down on the table. "You really have to try this drink" Axel told me. "What is it with this amazing new drink, where did it come from anyway?' I asked. "Arrived this morning, and It is pretty awesome" He edged me on.

I grabbed a dollar from my wallet walked over to the new vending machine, and it read Mood Drinks. Apparently they change to the color you feel. I pressed the button, then picked up my drink. It had red juice in it. I went back to the table, and opened my drink. I took a sip, and my eyes went wide."Wow this is good" I said. "Told ya" Axel replied smirking.

Just then Demyx screamed a deafning high pitched scream. We all turned around, and he had his shirt lifted up. What I saw made my jaw drop. Demyx was growing another Nipple. Nixie was spinning around every where yelling "I'm A TORNADO". Saxsha was growing a long neck and hoofs, wait she was turning into a giraffe. Zexion was screaming out in pain and whenever he would move we would hear a crack/crunch sound. I turned to around and screamed Axel had long, straight, black hair. Marluxia grew another head and face that looked identical to his first one. "What is happening" I screamed. I looked to my side and there I saw Roxas, he turned into a girl. "Hi my name is Roxy" He told me.

I turned back to see Axel crying, and gripping his hair. Saxsha was running everywhere, and breaking everything, I mean she was a giraffe. Nixie was still spinning around. Demyx was on his knees yelling. Zexion was still screaming in pain. Marluxia was talking to himself, literally. I seemed to be one of the only ones who hadn't been mutaded. Everyone was screaming and yelling. That was untill Xemnas came into the cafeteria and yelled"Enough"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Starlix pov We all looked towards xemnas, and everyone got quite. "What is going on here?" He looked around. I stood up "I think it has something to do with these drinks" I threw Xemnas my bottle. He stood there staring at it "Mood Drinks huh, well who made this drink, because I didn't authorize permission for this". Xaldin stood up" Vexen said you and him had a little chat about this a few months ago". "Ahh yes well I'm going to go and try to get this worked, for the mean time don't destroy anything else" Xemnas walked out, and rounded the corner before he disappeared.

I looked over at Axel, and Roxas, well Roxy, and he/she was braiding his hair. Saxsha returned to normal, with the exeption of a few giraffe qualities, after stomping all over Demyx. Zexion managed to get a wheel chair, so I walked over to him to check things out. "So what's wrong with you"I asked. "Well when I move or anything touches me, my bones appear to crack and break" "Ow tough luck" I told him with a sympathetic tone. "What about you, nothing seems to be wrong" I did a little spin. "Yeah geuss I got lucky, anyway do you want me to get Saxsha for you" I asked. "Yes please" He answered.

I ran over to Saxsha who was laughing at Demyx, because of his malfunction. "Saxsha, Zexion wants you" I delivered the message. She looked over to where he was at. "Thanks" she replied running towards him. I looked down at Demyx who found a guitar and started singing I 'wanna have your Babies'. Nixie started to spin over our way, so I ran back to where my bag was.

When I got back Axel had dreadlocks, and Roxy was dancing to 'drop it like it's hot'. I went over and touched Axel. He jumped back when he saw me. "What" I asked. "Go look into a mirror" He told me. I ran to the bathroom, my mouth fell open. In my reflection I saw Axel with Red hair like he normally looks.

I ran to Vexen's lab, and I saw Xemnas and Vexen talking. "Vexen look what you did to me" I screamed running in the room. Xemnas stopped me "Axel you look normal, I mean last time I saw you, black hair was on your head." "That is the problem, I'm not Axel I'm Starlix" I stated. '"Oh well I see you got my special morphing potion" vexen said. "Fix it" I ran towards him, but Xemnas still held me back. "Oh he will, I'll handle this, go back to the cafeteria with your other classmates, NOW" He commanded. I ran out of the room, and the door shut immediatly. While I was walking away I heard alot of yelling,screaming, and objects breaking. 


End file.
